A Starry Night with You
by Spring and Blossom
Summary: It had been a year since the last Meteor Shower Gathering. Scarlet was now a part of the Oz Famiglie, and things have settled down since Hameln's arrest. The only problem, however, was that Scarlet's relationship with Fuka hasn't advanced. At least, not yet. Tonight would be his night... Right?


**A Starry Night with You**

* * *

 **Warning: _If you have not played the game or its entirety, please be warned, as there are spoilers. If you have played the entire game or don't care, please read on._**

* * *

One year. It had been exactly one year since the last Meteor Shower Gathering, and Scarlet remembered it clearly. Of course he did, he spent it with the girl he loved after all.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He was a part of the Oz Famigle, and was in charge of "household affairs", since he refused to have anything to do with fighting. His work included cooking, dishes, cleaning, etc. Handling finances however, was out of the question, as that job had long been Kyrie's, though the latter would never use the money given for reparations or compensation accordingly, not that Scarlet could really say anything about it.

Living with the Ozes was quite lively, not to say being a part of the Grimm Famiglie wasn't lively. It was a different kind of lively. He didn't have to deal with Hansel and Gretel's constant destruction, nor did he have to follow up with apologies to the dons of the other famiglies.

Working, no, being a part of the Oz Famiglie was peaceful . Every day, he'd cook three meals to make sure everyone was healthy. He would occasionally get insulted by Kyrie for whatever reason, not that he paid much mind. The only thing that really bothered him was when someone commented on his height or girly features. It bothered him even more when said comments were made by the girl he loved—Fuka.

"Scarlet, how are the carrots I've chopped?" She asked nervously as she carefully set the knife down beside the wooden cutting board.

" Just a second," Scarlet answered, as he sauteed the onions in the frying pan. He set the burner to a lower heat, and turned to look at Fuka's work as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"…"

"…"

"40 points." He sighed, shaking his head from side to side.

"O-only 40?" Fuka repeated, rather shocked. "That's even worse than last time!"

"Don't complain to me when you're the one who cut them." Scarlet sighed. "You really are useless in the kitchen, no matter how hard you try."

"Aw, come on, don't say that! I'll keep practicing!" Fuka pouted, picking the knife back up. "I definitely won't lose!"

"Sorry Signorina, but could you not swing that knife around. It's unsettling." A voice spoke from behind the pair.

"Mr. Caramia!" Fuka exclaimed happily as she turned around, holding the knife in her hands with the blade pointing upward.

"Gah!" Caramia swiftly dodged the knife and began to sweat. "S-Signorina, please be more careful…" He loosened his tie as he walked over to the dining table.

"S-sorry." Fuka apologized dejectedly.

"You really should be careful, Ms. Fuka." Scarlet scolded, taking the knife from her hands. "You could hurt someone like that, or even worse, yourself."

"I know. I'll be more careful from now on." She looked to the floor.

"Don't be so upset Signorina, I know it wasn't on purpose. As long as you're aware now, it's fine." Caramia gave a reassuring smile.

"My, how splendid it would've been to see Ms. Fuka wound the stupid lion." Kyrie sighed, entering the room with Axel.

"You two came in together? How rare." Scarlet said, as he proceeded to fix the carrots Fuka had attempted to cut.

"Oh perish the thought. As if I would want to come in with this tin can of a man." Kyrie waved his hand as if to brush the thought away. "We simply came in at the same time."

"The day Kyrie is kind to Axel is the day Signorina Heidi lowers the price on her cheese." Caramia laughed.

"Indeed." Axel agreed, nodding his head.

The whole kitchen began to lighten up again, giving Scarlet a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart. This was his home now, and he loved it.

* * *

After breakfast, Caramia went straight to his office to do work, while Kyrie went out on "business", and Axel patrol. Fuka said she had wanted to buy some cookies from Pashet's bakery, and Scarlet was accompanying her.

"Welcome to Le Chat Bottes," A voice greeted, "Ah, Fuka! And Scarlet too?"

"Hello Ms. Pashet!" Fuka smiled warmly. "We came to buy some cookies!"

"Alright, I'll have some ready for you. I'll be right back." Pashet said, and went in the back.

"Oh, those cakes are so pretty!" Fuka exclaimed, wandering off to look at the cakes.

"Ms. Fuka, you shouldn't wander off…" Scarlet sighed. She never listens.

"Here are your cooki—Huh? Where's Fuka?" Pashet blinked, returning with a box full of assorted cookies. Scarlet pointed to where Pashet kept the display of cakes. Pashet smiled.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked suddenly.

Scarlet blushed furiously. "W-what?"

"Are you two on a date?" Pashet repeated, smirking.

"N-no! We aren't!" Scarlet shook his head. "I wish we were though." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Pashet asked, to which Scarlet replied 'nothing'.

"Ms. Fuka wanted to buy some cookies, and I can't have her wandering around alone, so I'm accompanying her. That's all." Scarlet answered Pashet's previous question, regaining his composure.

"Ah, I see." Pashet nodded.

"Oh! Thank you Ms. Pashet!" Fuka smiled, returning from her cake watching. She reached for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Fuka, I'll pay for it." Scarlet said, handing Pashet money.

"Eh? You don't have to." Fuka cocked her head to the side. Scarlet smiled and told her it was fine. "Well, if you say it's okay… Then, we'll come by again sometime Ms. Pashet!" She smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." Pashet called out after them. "Enjoy your date!"

Pashet gave a small laugh as she watched Scarlet turn bright red.

"That Scarlet, did he forget I have good hearing?" She laughed.

* * *

"I wonder why Ms. Pashet thought we were on a date." Fuka thought aloud, looking up at the sky as she walked.

Scarlet sighed. 'Damn Pashet!' He thought. "Ms. Fuka, you shouldn't look up while you walk, you could—"

"—Trip…" Scarlet grabbed Fuka's arm before she fell. Thankfully, the cookies were saved. "Honestly, how many times has this happened?" He shook his head.

"Ehehe…" Fuka giggled and gave the boy a meek smile.

The two continued to walk side by side back to the mansion in silence.

When they reached the gates. Scarlet grabbed Fuka's arm.

"Hm?" Fuka cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"U-uhm… I…" Scarlet began to sweat. Noticing he was still holding her arm, he quickly let go and apologized.

"What is It Scarlet?" Fuka raised her eyebrow.

"Well… Would you like to go to the Meteor Shower Gathering with me?" Scarlet asked timidly. Fuka smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

"Scarlet, hurry! We'll miss it if we don't hurry!" Fuka exclaimed as Scarlet walked out of the estate.

"I'm coming!" He called in response. 'I'm a bit nervous.' He thought to himself, as they walked to the same spot they had gone last year.

They could clearly see the stars from the mountain. The scene below them—in town—was equally beautiful. Though there weren't many, the lights looked beautiful. The whole thing was romantic.

"The stars sure are pretty." Fuka smiled.

"They are," Scarlet nodded, "Too bad I don't have my sniper anymore. I would've let you use it to get a better look like I did before." He apologized.

"It's fine!" Fuka assured. "It didn't really help anyways, remember?"

"O-oh yeah. Haha." Scarlet laughed sheepishly. How could he forget? He was a bit embarrassed that it didn't work at the time.

Soon enough, the pair were engulfed by silence. It was quiet enough to make them both visibly uncomfortable.

"M-Ms. Fuka!" Scarlet called.

"Y-yes?!" Fuka answered, surprised her name had suddenly been called.

"I… I…" Scarlet broke into a cold sweat. He couldn't get cold feet now! He had waited for so long for this to happen. He couldn't let the opportunity slip by.

"I-"

"Fuka, Scarlet, it's time to go home." Axel called, climbing up the hill along with Caramia and Kyrie.

"Okay." Fuka said, standing up. "Let's go, Scarlet!"

"H-huh?" Scarlet blinked. The festival had ended without him noticing. The stars weren't as bright, and the shooting stars were gone. "Oh… Alright." He sighed, following in suit.

'Why didn't I say anything?!' He thought to himself. He had waited so long, yet he couldn't find the courage to confess. 'Well… There's no point in beating myself up for it. I guess I'll have to wait for another opportunity.'

"Scarlet." He looked upwards to see Fuka standing in front of him.

"W-what is it?" He asked. He really didn't want to face her after he failed to confess. It was a bit humiliating.

"I don't know if the timing's right, but…" Fuka's cheeks began to redden. "I… Love you, Scarlet."

Scarlet's eyes widened. Was he just hearing things? Did the thought of him missing his confession opportunity make him hear things wrong?

"O-oh… Do you not feel the same way?" Fuka asked sadly, as Scarlet hadn't responded.

"N-no! Not at all! I love you too, Ms. Fuka!" Scarlet answered.

"I see. I'm so happy!" Fuka smiled. "I love you Scarlet."

"I love you too, Ms. Fu- no, I mean, I love you too, Fuka." Scarlet smiled.

* * *

"It seems I've won the bet, Mr. Caramia." Kyrie smirked.

"Ah, I was so confident Scarlet would be the one to confess." Caramia sighed. "It's all your fault, Axel!" He whined.

"M-mine?" Axel repeated, offended. "H-how so?!"

"If you hadn't interrupted them, Scarlet would've confessed!" Caramia frowned.

"Don't cry over spilled milk, crybaby lion." Kyrie smirked. "Now, about that cheese."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
